Defense of the Dire - Episode 1
by AxeSlarkMortredDire
Summary: Axe and Slark test their friendship in battle, but will they be victorious against the Radiant? Find out, as Mortred does not take prey steals kindly.
1. Chapter 1

**- Prologue -**

Blood spews out of my enemy's chest, as he struggles to pull out the blade. He chokes and fights my unholy strength, and managed to wrench the blade out, then screamed for help. I smirked as I looked at the hooded man with spellbooks, then casually walked to him.

"I said good day sir!"

And the blood splattered in an arc around the head.

Did I forget to introduce myself again? Sorry. My name is Mogul Khan, but you may call me the Axe.

**- Chapter 1 -**

Warlock muttered some words at Mogul Khan, making him wince in pain every second due to the spell. But Mogul Khan is no ordinary hero. He is the Axe, the general of the Red Mist Army, one who did not hesitate to land a blow on another comrade. "It pains Axe to cleave you in two, as we are of the Oglodi!" He grunted. "It does not pain me, warrior." Warlock shot a bolt from his staff, aiming straight at Axe -

- "Here, fishy-fishy!" Slark growled as he did a perfect leap, pouncing on the Oglodi wizard and staking him on the ground. "Honor your pact, Dark Ones -" - And purple substance rose from the ground, damaging the Oglodi wizard and Slark himself. "Hold it, Slark! Your business is with me!" Slark turned to see his nemesis Slardar and his trident slithering slyly towards him.

Slark curled his fins in anger as he grunted "What business?" And he pounced towards Slardar.

Meanwhile, Mogul Khan was fiddling with his axe, casually walking towards Warlock. "Not so cocky after Slark pounced you, eh?

"Get back, you fiend!" Warlock shot another bolt at Mogul Khan.

"That hurt. Not much." Mogul Khan said. "Come to Axe!" And Warlock had to painfully endure the counter helix many times.

Mogul Khan then lodged the blade to Warlock's chest, making him groan with agony.

Blood spews out of Warlock's chest, as he struggles to pull out the blade. He chokes and fights Mogul Khan's unholy strength, and managed to wrecnth the blade out, then he screamed for help. The Axe could not help but smirk as he looked at the hooded man with spellbooks, then casually walked to him.

"I said good day sir!"

And the blood splattered in an arc around the head. Axe then turned his attention to Slardar, who was bashing in an injured Slark with his trident. "Come and get it, Slardar!" Mogul Khan roared, and forced Slardar to attack him. Axe sent helix after helix and when Slardar mustered all his strength for a last trident bash, he knocked Axe back, sprawling on the ground. Slardar stood victorious, unaware that Axe had cast Battle Hunger on him. Then, slowly but surely, Slardar crumpled onto the floor, dead.

"Good one, Axe!" Slark grinned with his sharp teeth.

**Okay, okay, this is my first Dota 2 Fanfiction, the next chapter will include Mortred, the Phantom Assassin.**

**Youtube Channel: user/PokemonBlackWKWK**


	2. Chapter 2

**- Prologue -**

_ Long ago, there were murmurs of a notorious assassin who ripped the throats of innocent men and extinguished the lives of people. They nicknamed her the Phantom Assassin, and she was exactly like her nickname. She was like a phantom, very silent and stealthy, and an assassin, one who refined her blades oh so often that each time she struck was a deep cut._

_ Her name was Mortred once. Now she is the Phantom Assassin, of the Dire._

- Chapter Two -

Axe emitted a loud warcry, stirring the nearby enemies, forcing them to attack him. They didn't stand a petty chance. He killed enemies with the weapon that was his namesake. And he denied his own creeps well too, being known for one who culled his own comrades. But Mogul Khan didn't dream of fighting the traitor N'aix, the Lifestealer, who abandoned the Dire for the Radiant.

'Well, well, well... If it isn't the Oglodi who almost killed Warlock,' N'aix hissed, foam dripping from his bloody mouth. 'Axe says Warlock is not of Oglodi for he uses books. He brings a book to battle. I bring a blade.' Axe growled. Then Lifestealer struck Axe hard, with a rage and desire to consume his red flesh. Suddenly a blur of blue darted toward the inhuman looking N'aix, stabbed his neck with a dagger and slashed him repeated with her refined blades. 'Phanto-' But N'aix was already dead... his blood splattering on the uneven terrain.

'I owe you my life for saving me, blue woman.' Axe grunted. The Phantom Assassin simply nodded, then darted away from where she had come. Slark then saw her hurtling toward the secret shop. 'Hey, there. Never seen you in the Dire my whole life.' Slark said. 'No one will see me unless I want them to. Now don't bother me, I have to buy things." Mortred sped of to the secret shop again. Slark stood shocked, as he thought he had known all the heroes in the Dire, from the lovely vixen Lina, the brainy spellcaster Invoker, to the cruel butcher Pudge. Then Mogul Khan trudged by, clutching his stomach. Then Slark had a theory that Mortred attacked him. "Hey Axe, did the blue woman just now cut you?' Slark asked. 'No. She saved my life.' Axe grunted.

'I had to fight N'aix. He was our friend last time, but now he was our enemy. _Was._' Mogul Khan groaned. "So the woman killed him? Just like that? Not much aid?" Slark looked worried now. What if she was a spy, a traitor? What if N'aix was an illusion? If he wasn't, he wouldn't have gone down that easy.

- CUT -

**Mortred **

_I now look at my blades. They are stained with blood and tainted meat. I feel that I am a gift, but yet a curse. I struggle to forget the faces of those i have felled. But as I try to forget, the same old thing comes back to me. I have a mission. A mission to kill the Radiant._


End file.
